Naruto: Extinguishing the Fire
by wei2vile
Summary: Kyubi and FemNaruto made a deal. She will destroy Konoha. Naruto became something more, she leaves her old life behind, she thinks she is the Kyubi in Human Form. Naruto Uzumaki is dead and she is the result of the deal. Dark/powerful/FemNaruto. Rater M


Vile here, yeah I now, I should be working on my other stories, but this came to mind. I thought about revising the Time Bloodline story and this came up, minus the time ability and I add something extra.

This is a dark fic or it soon will be.

Pairings, well I will have to think of it on the way.

I wanted to have a Female Naruto that is just a cold hearted killer and this came up.

Alright then enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the series.

* * *

Chapter 1

Konoha's Destroyer

She hated it.

She hated everything.

She hated her life, her home, the people, the village, the Hokage's, even her existence.

She had to hide from the villagers every day, from morning to night, even she had to keep an eye open during the time she slept. If they find her they would beat her till she stopped moving, even then they kept at it. The worst that they ever did to her is when they slit her throat, crucified her, stabbed or slice her up repeatedly, and last is burn her.

This isn't what a five year old shouldn't endure during their life.

The orphanage kicked her out, or more accurately she left the orphanage. It is better to live outside than live in a building that the caretakers allow the kids to beat her up, give her rotten food and poison it, make her sleep in a broom closet.

She has nothing to live for, ever since she was denied to enter the ninja academy.

It was her dream, or it was her dream… or it was Naruto's dream, but not hers anymore.

The hokage gave her the hard truth that because she is an orphan living on the streets she wouldn't be able to enter the academy. She asked the Hokage if he will sponsor her to enter, but the Hokage said that would be show of favourism and he was too busy to help her.

She knew he was lying. She just knew that someone didn't want her to become a shinobi and forced the Hokage's hand.

Also, she is smarter than she appears to be now. She knew why the villagers hated her and how stupid and blind they are.

She found it funny how the Kyubi is the only one who helped her during her life. She met the Kyubi before her change and learned much about the creature from where it came from to who manipulated it to attack the village.

Their scared of her, scared of the power she could wield. They don't want her to become too powerful enough that they can't control her.

She also found it funny that the Kyubi gave her a few gifts before she absorbed it. Yeah, she absorbed the Kyubi. It wasn't the seal that absorbed it, but it actually gave her its power without any of the harmful side effects from losing your sanity, lost of life span, and bad chakra control. The Kyubi wanted to give her its power so that she can get back at the village and the person who is responsible for manipulating it.

Why did it give its power to her? Well, the Kyubi learned that if she died than it died. Also if it just overflowed her with its chakra than it would just shorten her life span and kills itself. Manipulating her would be impossible because of the seal. It thought of many plots but none were good at its point of view. Yeah it could give its power to her so it could be more like a human, because the seal is only meant to seal a demon and regain its power later on, but that would take a thousand years and it won't be able to survive that long. Then it went down to the decision that has the highest probability of payback and that is to give her its power.

But there was a price.

Before she took the deal, she was a carefree innocent child with a dream of becoming the best kunoichi in the world.

But that was before she took the deal.

The deal was that the Kyubi will give every possession it has stored up somewhere in the elemental country, its chakra and its knowledge. And one of its possessions is the fame sharingan. The Kyubi told her that she already has the sharingan, but inactive, so it will release it along with a small gift added in. It told her where it left its possessions so she can use them to destroy Konoha when she is ready.

Her side of the deal is that she would destroy Konoha and its people, down to the last child and kill the man that is responsible for manipulating it, which she didn't mind considering the villagers made her life a living hell. The other half, she would have to let the Kyubi change her personality to its likings and it based off her personality from an old book that she read about the shinobi of old. Kyubi turned her into a silent killer and with its knowledge he is able to make her like the shinobi of old.

Now here she is spying on a group of Anbu training in taijutsu. She learned from Kyubi's knowledge is that the shinobi of old practice more on stealth and kill with perfect proficiency and not waste a perfect opportunity. She knew now that learning those flashy techniques were just a waste of chakra, but it is better to be prepared than be sorry, so she figured she could learn them.

She watched the Anbu do moves that could kill someone.

It was one of the things that Kyubi installed in her is that everything and it meant every Taijutsu is meant to kill someone. Taijutsu was not meant to beat the living crap out of someone, but it is meant to kill someone with their bare hands. She watched the Anbu carefully as they practiced a kata and she was very lucky that they started off from the basics to the higher katas. She stored the katas in memory and will practice them later.

She laughed in her mind that she isn't allowed in the academy and here she is learning from Anbus.

The session continued on and she absorbed everything that they were teaching like a sponge.

After she left the training ground she went to the farthest training ground that nobody's uses since it was too far and she didn't want anyone seeing her practice.

This went on for a year.

She practiced chakra control from tree climbing to waterfall climbing. It was a must since she has the Kyubi's chakra in her.

Also she learned that because she absorbed the Kyubi her appearance changed. Back then her hair was sun kiss blond, but now it is bloody red. Her eyes lost the sky blue colour and are now replaced with cold red eyes that looked narrowed. Her body also changed because she felt a lot stronger than she was before she absorbed the Kyubi. She lost the whiskers she had and wondered why they were gone, but saved it for later. If she is a good analysis, which she is, she figured that she is a lot stronger than she should be.

She scowled at her appearance because it made one message that all of the villagers will think 'The Kyubi has taken over and is going to finish us off!'

So demeaning and yet so very true but there is a truth to that. She is the Kyubi in a human body. She no longer thought of herself as a human or her previous life as Naruto Uzumaki. She thought of herself as:

The Nine Tailed Fox in a human body.

Naruto Uzumaki died but the body remained. Kyubi's Mind is lost but its chakra and knowledge remained. With that something new is born, both Naruto Uzumaki and Kyubi had created her.

Because of her new appearance she has to do something she thought she wouldn't do in a while and she might as well start now. If she is going to cause a major blow to the village she will have to plan this carefully.

Hokage Tower, One Month Later

The old man sighed for the thousandth time this year.

He didn't want to do it, but he had to.

If he was going to allow Naruto joined the academy than she would be transferred to the Root Program. He didn't know how Danzo did it, he someone gained the Daimyo's backing for him to put the Kyubi contained into the Root Program.

He had to break her heart to save her. He knew that she no longer trusts him or anyone else within the village.

It's just a matter of time before she leaves the village, but because of her position she won't be able to leave the village. She will probably put up a fight and he will have no other choice but to imprison her or hand her over to Danzo.

He hated his position sometimes.

"Hokage-sama! We got a problem!" An Anbu appeared before the Hokage looking all messed up with scrapes and burns and charred clothing.

"What happened Tenzo!" The Hokage asked looking at one of his best Anbu members.

"The Archives, Forbidden Scroll, Library, Clan Libraries and stores have been robbed and destroyed, along with a few injured Anbu that were caught in the blast! And the Uchiha has been slaughtered as well!" The Anbu reported as the Hokage had to scowl hearing this.

_Itachi was out killing his clan as planned but who did the rest in one night._ The Hokage thought.

The next day he read the report of the damage that the culprit has caused.

The Archives he understood. Someone broke in and took the archives of the village, from accounts to secret information and he had to scowl at the thought of one of the documents he placed in their about the Uchiha coup. Surely this person will know what really happened with the Uchiha. But the report of no forced entry or any evidence that no one was in there bothered him. The security seals should have warned them that someone broken into the room. He shook his head and moved on to the next subject.

The Village Library and the Anbu Library that are reserved for Anbu members. The list that were stolen were over the thousands scrolls that were taken. The one who took them must have knowledge in seals, otherwise taking the archives and the entire Anbu library will be impossible. What bothered him that it was just like the archive situation that no one entered that room. Now he knew that the thief must be a member of the Anbu, but the question is who.

Then the Forbidden Scroll. He wasn't sure what the person will be able to learn out of it other than techniques that could kill you.

Next is the Clan Libraries. The thief took all of the clan's scrolls they have. The Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Kurama, Inuzuka, even the Hyuga for kami's sake, and the Uchiha's scrolls right under Itachi's nose during his clan purge. He didn't bother thinking why the culprit didn't bother going into the Aburame, he/she probably knew of the bugs used as security. He sent a group of Anbu to his library and learned that it too is cleaned out. He sighed knowing that Konoha is now in a pinch that can't be solved by money. What bothered him is that the Namikaze clan was to broken in and the only person that could go in was… shit.

The Hokage shook his head not believing that she was capable of such a feat.

He moved on to the next subject of the stores that were robbed clean. He looked at the list that was stolen and sighed with the list. The culprit took enough that could have been used to fight the next war. Customized clothing that the Akimichi wears were taken, metal material, all kinds of weapons and the huge amount of cash were taken and left businesses to shut down.

Then the Explosions. Whoever did this must have spent a long time looking for the Anbu training grounds, but what bothered him is that majority of the training grounds that were hit were Root Training grounds. He inwardly laughed at the thought of Danzo loosing majority of his Root forces. He laughed out loud when the Anbu reported that they heard more explosions that sounded like they were underground and Danzo has not been heard of ever since which meant he must have been killed.

He stopped laughing and became serious at the number amount of damage that is caused to the village.

He ordered every shinobi to look for the culprit but no evidence was found so far on the culprit.

Then there is Naruto Uzumaki.

He began to worry about her. She started to be more… secretive. Whenever he brought her to talk to him he only received the cold shoulder. He couldn't find out where she goes or what she does. The crystal ball isn't able to find a lock on her within the village. Over time he began to worry even more when she stopped meeting him. He noticed that she looked colder like, not body temperature but personality like. She started to be more like a shinobi and that bothered him.

The Hokage ordered some Anbu to find her but that too is a failure which now made his belief on who did this.

The aged man sighed as he left his office and went to the Council Meeting Room.

He rubbed his head trying to appease the headache that fallen upon him as the clan heads bicker about the loss of their library.

The Hokage had to inwardly laugh as the Hyuga made a big deal about losing their library because someone has gotten through there _all_ Seeing Eye. From what he heard is that the Hyuga were in an uproar that someone has taken the library under their noses and he might have to order another clan purge if they try anything like demanding the village for now having proper security in the village. But he knew that clan problems are clan problems which they must solve themselves and the Hyuga brought this upon themselves for wanting privacy in the clan with their caged bird seal thing.

The Inuzuka's seemed calm… ok they are beyond pissed that someone has taken their scrolls right underneath their noses and that is the point. Someone has gotten through their noses and stolen the scrolls without a single hint of foreign smell.

The Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi were working together to solve their problems of lose of scrolls. The Nara had to start over with the loss of the medicine scroll they have that has ways that deer antlers can be used for medicine and such, so they had to start all over. The Yamanaka didn't have much other than ways of interrogation with the mind which they have the library down inside their minds for safe security. The Akimichi weren't bothered much other than losing ingredients for making powerful soldier pills.

The Kurama didn't have much on scrolls other than ways of making your own genjutsu.

The Uchiha weren't present because of the clan purge the other day.

The Aburame, well they were not affected by this because of who wants to steal something about bugs, which some feel offended that they weren't rob of their knowledge in bugs.

"Why are we not sending shinobi out to find the culprit right now!" Homura demanded not liking the fact that they were just robbed during a clan purge. She sneered at the fact that she, Koharu, Danzo and Sarutobi had changed the patrol plans for Itachi to get his clan purged and the culprit took the opportunity.

"Because, it is illogical to let the other villages know that Konoha has lost a great deal of power." The Aburame clan head said to them.

"Your one to talk, your clan weren't rob of your possessions." A civilian member said to the Aburame.

"That maybe so, but my clan made sure that our security patrol is changed every day and well thought through." The Aburame said not telling the council that their bugs picked up a foreign person entering the grounds, but away from their sights and turned away from the clan. Bringing this information to the council is illogical because of the small amount of evidence that this foreign identity is not the culprit.

"So we have no idea of who is the cause of all this." A civilian member seethed at the thought of majority of his stores were robbed and forced to shut down.

"All we know is that the culprit is a master of stealth." The Hokage told the council.

"The culprit must have been a foreign shinobi that gotten in the village." Nara said as his friends agreed with him.

"But who is capable of such a thing." Koharu asked as everyone thought it through but came up empty.

"What about the Kyubi container. What if the Kyubi escaped." A civilian member asked as the clan members shook their heads.

"If it is her, then she would be picking your remains out of her teeth right now." Yamanaka head said as the subject changed to the Kyubi container.

"Where is that monster?" The Civilian side of the council wanted to know if the Kyubi brat is contained.

"Disappeared." The Hokage said to the council and an uproar has started.

With Her

She inwardly smiled as she started organising the scrolls she stolen from Konoha.

It was difficult but she pulled through.

First she had to scout the village from training areas to patrol routes. It took her the first week to figure out the patterns of the patrols and find the training grounds.

She got lucky finding a training ground for Root Members. From what she read is that they were supposed to be disbanded and the leader is the War Hawk Danzo. The man will cause her trouble if he continues on with the Root Program. She had to find everything there is about root and she found the underground tunnels that he used. With the knowledge she got from Kyubi she came up with a plan to collapse the tunnels and blow up the training grounds.

Then came the hard part.

Taking scrolls from the village. Knowledge is power, so she had to know everything from Konoha before she destroys it. Sure she has Kyubi's knowledge but it only gave her knowledge in the shinobi of old to chakra control. She needed techniques and the village library, clan library, Anbu Library, and Forbidden Scroll came into the picture.

She knew she would have a problem carrying the scrolls she will steal soon, so she dug deep into her memory, search for Kyubi, click Kyubi, then Knowledge, then scroll down to see anything useful, and thus she found sealing arts.

She looked through the memories of what Kyubi knew about sealing and she learned that Kyubi knew a lot about sealing. Especially the seal that was used to seal it, the Kyubi knew a lot that humans knew of and even more that were long forgotten. So with that she began making a huge Storage Scroll she will use to store them. She had to make the scroll to be able to hold in a huge amount of scrolls and that took a full week to make.

After that she began investigating the layouts of where the scrolls were.

The Village Library was the easiest. She already learned that it was guarded lightly which made it too easy.

The Anbu Library now that is a difficult one. She had to spent a while investigating the layouts, patrol and human habit to figure out how to take them undetected.

The Clan Library.

The Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi and Kurama clan were easy enough.

The Inuzuka clan was a bit difficult. She had to find a compound that would block the dog's sense of smell for her to sneak in.

The Hyuga was the hardest of them all. They sure were very secretive about their clan. She learned they only activated the Byakugan on emergencies or clan meetings.

The Uchiha were no problem because of Itachi was slaughtering his clans men. With the carnage happened she was able to get through undetected.

Then the Stores that rejected her. Since she is leaving she might as well cause a major damage to those blind civilians. She stolen everything they had in shops from food supplies to weapons.

She used the explosive tags she stole from the shops to wire up the Root Training grounds and base. The room she learned that was the War Hawk's favourite pastime area, she had wired the four pillars in the room to collapse with more explosive notes to go off after it collapse, just to make sure he was dead and those four pillars were the foundation of the structure. With that gone it will cause a chain reaction to collapse the tunnels and they went everywhere, which will cause more damage to the streets of Konoha later on, if the ground holds before they collapse.

Then the Uchiha massacre started and it was the perfect opportunity to jack them all in one night.

After that she immediately left the village after she finished with stealing from the village. She already figured out her escape plan and went to one of Kyubi's hidden stash.

The closest one is in the Valley of the End.

It took her two days to reach there and to find the entrance of the hidden stash which is behind the waterfall between the two statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju.

When she entered the place she was just expecting the place to be a regular cave, but she found a building.

A Traditional building that the clan uses. One floor with everything she needed from a living room to a dojo.

She found Kyubi's stash, which were clothing materials, weapons, artefacts, scrolls, and more.

One particular item got her attention. They were red wooden sheathes and from what Kyubi gave her it is a katana in a form of a tantō and there are two of them. Best to learn how to use them first and Kyubi didn't give instructions on how to wield any form of weapons, just chakra. The rest of the weapons were not good enough considering that they looked rusted so she thought of using them as scrap metal.

The clothing material is something that amazed her is that one shimmers into the background like a chameleon if you add chakra to it. There were a few fire resistant material and a few bits of armour that looked good enough to use.

The artefacts were just statues of samurai and such. There was one that only made her think what is up with Kyubi. The said artefact is a fox with nine tails made out of ruby.

And here she is organizing the scrolls.

She had to organize them from too flashy or not useful. She was grateful that Kyubi it made a library in the house and she already filled half of the stuff she stole from Konoha and she just gotten through the village library.

One Month Later

She decided to cause more harm to the village by spreading rumours across the fire country that Konoha got jacked with the lost of their scrolls.

The Daimyo was pissed when he heard the rumour and went to investigate. He is beyond pissed that the village lost majority of their scrolls in one night.

The Hokage gave his reasons that they were not prepared for it since the Uchiha massacre has happened which appeased the Daimyo. The Daimyo has still kept up sponsoring the village and sending missions, but nothing more or less.

But still that was only a small amount of damage that has been done.

There were news that the Fourth Shinobi War will start very soon and Iwa was going to take the opportunity to start a way with Konoha, but the village was still weak from its previous war and Konoha still has its strength despise the loss of their scrolls.

She didn't want to start a war, but she wanted to send a message that Konoha's security really sucks and a six year old can do it, so someone else can. But they don't have the knowledge of stealth, or have Kyubi's chakra and knowledge so she is the only one in the elemental nation that could do it.

With enough causing psychological damage to Konoha's morale, she looked over 'her' new library.

It took her few days to unpack the scrolls and organize them.

She was grateful that she went to the forbidden scroll first during her raid and read a few of it and learned the shadow clone, otherwise this would not be possible. The shadow clone is a useful technique that she used it to organize the library while she went to practice that Anbu fighting style.

From Kyubi's stash of scrolls a shadow clone found the original gentle fist that the Hyuga used or weakened it to their liking. It was one thing she wanted to learn is the original fighting style, not to mention the others that were with it. The Inuzuka taijutsu style seemed useful enough that she could modify to her liking and the Uchiha fighting style seemed to be a lesser version of the Anbu taijutsu style. She might as well the Anbu taijutsu first then the original gentle fist then create her own feral style and learn what taijutsu is left in the library.

She knew that she is strong, but not that strong. With Kyubi giving its chakra to her she is about chunnin level and with the Kyubi's knowledge in stealth she is undetectable. With the scrolls she has and the training methods that are provided she needed to learn first before she went and destroy the village.

She won't make the same mistake that the person that manipulated the Kyubi into attacking the village. She will have to plan this out carefully or she will die and meet Kyubi in hell and explain to it that she was careless.

No she won't just be stealth killing everyone, which would take a very long time.

She's going to need a villages help to destroy Konoha, but which one.

That was one thing she is going to think through.

Then there is the subject of Madara Uchiha. Kyubi knew who was manipulating it and what he is capable of, so she will have to tread carefully with fighting him.

The problem with that is not how to kill him, but where to find him.

She decided to do the wait and see approach and let him come to her.

With her out of the village she could start a new life that Kyubi and Naruto has given her. Not to mention her new appearance that no one knows of, so she might as well take a new name.

She could take Naruto's name, after all it is her body, but that name will cause her some hardship and Konoha will put two and two together, so that name is out of the question.

Taking Kyubi's name… ah no. Sorry great demon but that is just a title and she knows it.

So she thought it through.

She is going to destroy the village of Konoha. Konoha symbolizes the will of fire, so she needs a name for something to destroy that will of fire. Smearing it to the ground with a boot won't work. She needs something like water.

Umi… ocean is just too original for a name.

Kiri… the village hidden in the mist has already taken.

Mizu… no the country has already taken it to and too original again.

Waves… that sounds good, but a country is named after it, but she will have to change it a bit.

Ran… the Kanji for Ran also means Large Waves. Kyou Ran also means raging waves in Kanji, so that might work.

But what creates the raging waves… Storm… Arashi, but it doesn't have the Ran in it, so… Ranko… little storm… yeah that seems perfect.

"Ranko." She said to herself sounding the name out. "Now…" Ranko said to herself as she walked towards a scroll that was she found when she raided the Yondaime's home.

"…What did Naruto's father left for her."

To be continued

* * *

Well there you have it.

The beginning of a plan to destroy Konoha.

As for the name Ranko... well I just like the name and the origin of the name is just something to learn.

This Naruto or Ranko will be an enemy to Konoha and their allies. She will be powerful, smart, devious, dangerous, cold hearted, and deadly.

As for the idea of the shinobi of old, think more on the stealth side, kill without hesitation or feel any remorse and kill when the oppurtunity arises.

That is all for now, right now I have to figure out what to write down.

As for the sharingan, just go with it. I don't want any complaints that I am not being original. I already got a sharingan story going on and this is just a side thing with a bigger picture.

Well Bye!


End file.
